


wet for you [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, deliberatly bad art, love letter aww, lovers tryst~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loki gets a letter and goes to see darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).




	2. off he goes!




	3. darcy at last




End file.
